warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Wintersturm/Über mich
Halöli^^ Mein Name ist Wintersturm (natürlich nicht mein echter^^) und ich bin 13 (nein nicht mehr bin jetzt 14, im a big fat Girl ya) Jahre alt (Juhu^^) Ich habe einen großen Bruder, der mir ganz schön auf die Nerven geht, und eine schwarze Labradorhündin namens Jolly. Ich bin schon etwas länger hier im Wiki und ich liebe sie. Hier findet man sooooo nette, liebe und gleich denkende Freunde. Ihr seid alle so lieb zu mir gewesen, als ich neu hier war und ich werde versuchen, euch das alles wieder zurück zu geben^^ Sooo... Was kann ich denn sonst noch so über mich erzählen...? Ähm... Manchmal bin ich schwer darin Sachen zu verstehen und nerve dann meine Freunde solange bis ich es verstanden habe^^ (siehe Tautropfens Diskussionsseite, wo ich alles voll gespamt habe^^) Das wars fürs erste, aber ich werde das hier nochmal irgendwann ergänzen�� Eure (euch ganz doll lieb habende^^) Wintersturm Liebe die Welt, denn sie ist dafür geschaffen, geliebt zu werden. Neuigkeiten Sooooo Leute... Wisst ihr was bald für ein Tag ist? Jaaa, Weihnachten auch aber ich meine 2 Tage danach. Genauer gesagt am 26.12.2018. Immer noch nich gecheckt? Daa... Trommelwirbel bitte.... IST MEIN EINJÄRIGES JUBILÄUM HIER IN DER WIKI. Omg Leuteeee, ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern wie ich angefangen habe. Its Storytimeee! Es war in den Winterferien. Der Schnee fiel dicht und flockig... okay ganz so wars nicht�� Ich war im Urlaub mit meiner Familie genauer gesagt war ich an der Nordsee in Holland. Ich war schon vorher auf diese Geschichten hier gestoßen hatte mich aber nie getraut mich anzumelden. Dooooch ich wollte ein Teil dieser Community sein, denn ihr wardt alle so liebevoll und hilfsbereit. Also saß ich am Abend vor dem Computer und dachte mir einen Namen aus. Ehrlich Leute ich glaub ich war dabei n bissl komisch drauf, denn bitte?? Wer nennt sich denn auf einer WARRIOR CATS PLATTFORM „Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag“ ?! Najaaaa auf jeden Fall schrieb ich sofort die liebe Tau an und fragte um Hilfe. Da ist mir so das ein oder andere Missgeschick passiert neee Tau? Zum Beispiel hab ich ihr ausversehen meinen Namen verraten und sie ist ~zum Glück oder auch Unglück kp~ die einzige die ihn bis jetzt weiß (außer meine Silberchen natürlich). An diesem Tag habe ich auch meine erste Geschichte Winterblut erstellt und vollendet und sie stolz meiner Mutter vorgelesen. Danke nochmal an Vylera, die mir mein erstes Kommentar geschenkt hat. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie glücklich mich dieses „Cooler Name“ gemacht hat. Ich danke dir. Und ich danke meiner ABFFAE Schwinge, die mich als eine der ersten angeschrieben hat und von anfang an für mich da war und mit mir meine erste Partnerstory Falsche Wahrheit erstellt hat. Ich danke dir für all deine Liebe und deine Freundschaft, die du mir gibst. Danke Danke Danke Danke❤️ Kommen wir zu meinem nächsten RIESEN Dank: Meine fast-Schwester-Schwester Blüte❤️ Du hast mir soooo viel gegeben, so gestärkt mir sooo viel Freude und Glück geschenkt und das tust du immernoch. Einfach das du da bist macht mich glücklich und ich weiß das ich dir IMMER vertrauen kann. Du bist eine der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben geworden. Ich danke dir für all deine Hilfe und dein Dasein für mich in guten und in schlechten Zeiten (Uhhhh Hochzeit) Und ich danke noch sooooo vielen mehr für ihre Unterstützung und ihre Hilfsbereitschaft. Dankeeeeeeeee❤️❤️❤️ Hab euch gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz doll lieb�� Eure Wintersturm❣️ Siggi Das hier ist meine Siggi (Signatur) Lieblingssmilies ^^ —> Ich lieeeeerbe diesen Smiley �� (das bemerkt man bei mir auch schnell) �� —> Mag ich auch irgendwie... �� —> Das ist der Smiley den ich am meisten benutze �� �� —> wenn mir etwas peinlich ist, benutze ich den Lieblingskatzen (WaCa) Löwenglut - Ich mag den Namen voll Habichtfost ''- Ich mag ihn, weiß aber nicht wieso ''Blattsee ''- ich finde sie hat eine zweite Chance verdient�� '''Lieblingcouples (WaCa)' Krähenfeder - Blattsee Beerennase - Mohnfrost Jenny - Brombeerstern Häherfeder - Halber Mond Löwenglut - Rußherz Spitznamen = Little Sprüchlein ''1. Auf einer Reise traf ich einen weisen alten Mann. Ich fragte ihn: „Was ist wichtiger, zu lieben oder geliebt zu werden?“ Er lächelte nur und antwortete: „Welchen Flügel braucht der Vogel zum Fliegen? Den linken oder den rechten?“''